Amor de Zumbi
by Estudio Yeahi
Summary: Em um mundo onde zumbis comem carne humana um Rei decide mudar a história. Essa mudança, 5 zumbis e alguns humanos prometem muitas risadas e ate um certo drama... Leia para entender melhor
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Em um mundo onde pessoas são zumbis e humanos são alimentos, um rei com a pança rasgada declarou:

- Os humanos são pessoas e não alimento!

...É claro que a maioria não ficou feliz, pois gostavam de mão congelada, pé assado e outras coisas.

Mas por que ele declarou aquilo?

Algumas semanas atrás ele visitou a "fabrica de carne", que na verdade era um terreno onde os humanos se reproduziam, moravam, cresciam e só saiam de lá mortos ou iam para o mercado em caminhões (para quem prefere carne fresquinha ). O rei andava pelas ruas da fábrica a procura do seu jantar e ao seu lado, como sempre, estava o melhor cozinheiro do mundo.

- Majestade, majestade! - disse o dono da fabrica vindo em direção ao rei - Está nascendo um humano!

Um recém-nascido era o prato mais caro que existia, mesmo tendo gostinho de cocô... Pela primeira vez um nobre estava assistindo a um parto de uma humana. Ela fazia força, a cabeça do bebê aparecia e quando o garoto saiu, o rei notou que o rosto da moça estava coberto por lágrimas e um sorriso igual ao de sua esposa quando deu a luz ao seu primeiro filho.

-Como quer que eu o faça? Frito? Queimado? Ou um ensopado com caldo de sangue tipo A negativo?

-Deixe-o crescer.

-O que? Mas rei, já estamos no fim de ano, sua família sempre come um recém-nascido!

-Esse ano não.

-M-mas majestade...

-Vamos embora. Muito obrigado por mostrar a fábrica, Pein.

-Nada, eu é quem agradeço!

Naquele natal eles comeram costelinha. Os cinco filhos não ficaram nada contentes e então perguntaram para seu pai o por que do "não vamos comer um prato nobre esse ano". Como um bom pai ele sentou e contou tudinho, desde a fábrica até o sorriso. Não entenderam porr...porcaria nenhuma, mas depois o velho falou o que achava dos humanos:

- ...eles tem sentimentos igual a nós.

Voltando aonde estávamos...

-Os humanos são pessoas e não alimento!

-O que?! Está louco, majestade? Se o senhor falar isso para o povo, todos vão ficar furiosos por não deixá-los comer!

-Não podemos comer gente igual agente!

-Eles não são igual a nós! São quentes e nojentos, vivos é claro, porque mortos são uma delícia.

-Vou proibir todo mundo e fechar a fábrica de carne!

-Não vai não! Antes eu quero provas que eles são como nós!

-Ok, vou filmá-los.

-Não. Eu quero ver um humano se apaixonar por um zumbi!

Nesse momento o rei teve uma idéia de outro mundo ~

-Tudo bem, você não verá um humano apaixonado, e sim cinco humanos!

-Cinco?... Ta bom, mas se o senhor não conseguir, você e sua família serão o meu próximo prato mais caro do mundo!

Sim, ele estava falando com o cozinheiro...

~ Dia seguinte ~

-Meus filhos, vocês tem uma missão.

~ E assim começa a nossa aventura ~


	2. Cap 1 A missão

**Cap. 1 – A missão**

Os cinco filhos e o Rei, lógico, estavam sentados com caras sérias... Bem sérias...

REI- Meus queridos filhos... Vocês já devem estar cientes da minha decisão sobre parar de comer humanos.

NEJI- Sim meu querido pai, estamos todos cientes dessa utopia que o senhor propõe...

REI- Pois muito bem! O cozinheiro tem a mesma opinião que você Neji e utiliza o argumento que humanos não tem sentimentos para enfraquecer minha idéia.

SHIKAMARU- Como se fosse possível deixá-la ainda mais impossível...

REI- Por isso os chamei para essa reunião. Disse ao cozinheiro que vou provar que humanos tem sentimentos sim e que não devemos comê-los a cada refeição.

. . .

REI- Por isso vou enviar vocês meus queridos-ou-nem-tanto filhos para o mundo humano e vocês devem encontrar um humano e fazer com que ele ou ela se apaixone por você.

SASUKE- Mas como vamos conquistar um coração humano?

REI- Isso já é problema de vocês.

Dito isso o Rei se levantou e foi embora sem nem dar tempo de seus filhos reclamarem.

KIBA- Isso vai ser foda...

SASUKE- Agora conta uma novidade...

NEJI- Poderíamos dar um objeto ao humano que escolhermos. Algo que demonstrasse o nosso "amor"...

SHIKAMARU- Não entendi o porquê das aspas...

HANABI- Vamos dar um coração ué... Isso não é sinônimo de amor?

KIBA- Mas que coração? ¬¬'

NEJI- Isso cada um decide...

~~~~~~~~ Um pouco mais tarde, mas nem tanto quanto você imagina

O rei ficou sentando esperando pela aprovação ou não de seus filhos quanto à missão quando ouviu um batido na porta.

REI- Entre

HANABI- P-Pai? – Dos cinco filhos que o rei tinha, a mais nova era a que tinha a maior dificuldade em chamá-lo de pai, já que foi a única que não conseguiu conhecer verdadeiramente sua mãe– Bem... Eu não acho que "eles" estejam tão animados com essa idéia de ir ao mundo humano...

REI- Eu já te falei sobre se referir aos seus irmãos como "eles". Deveria obedecer mais ao seu pai.

HANABI- Mas eles não são meus irmãos de verdade... E a vida é minha, eu os chamo como quiser. E só por que _você _diz que é meu pai, não significa que seja verdade! Talvez... Eu seja na verdade uma múmia e nem sabia!

...

Outro batido na porta, desta vez mais forte.

REI- Entrem...

KIBA- Sabe, ao invés de ficar discutindo o nosso DNA, que tal nos prepararmos para a missão, Hanabi-chan?

HANABI- Fica fácil pra você dizer, garoto-lobisomem...

KIBA- Ta... Foi mal... - Kiba era o mais descontrolado de sua fome, e consequentemente, o menos animado com essa "missão". Qualquer pessoa que o visse saberia de cara sua descendência mestiça de lobisomem com zumbi, fruto de um amor passado descontrolado e impensado do rei.

HANABI- Isso não é justo... Todos eles sabem quem são suas mães! Por que você não conta a mim?! Tem algo contra minha pessoa, _vossa majestade_?!

NEJI- Ei Hanabi... Controle-se... Não vai querer ficar de castigo justo nessa época do ano... – Neji era o que melhor conseguia conter a garota, talvez por ser o mais velho, ou por não ter amor à vida própria, conseguia irritá-la sempre que podia

A garota grunhiu algum xingamento não identificado e foi embora para seu quarto se preparar para a missão.

SHIKAMARU- Sabe que não devia falar com ela quando o assunto é genética, pai...

REI- Como sempre o mais sensato, né?

SHIKAMARU- Faço o que posso.

REI- Só queria saber com quem ela aprendeu a falar desse jeito.

SASUKE- Bom... Você tem quatro filhos adolescentes zumbis, não me admira esse vocabulário dela. Além do mais, olha a pessoa que ela mais fala. O _Neji_!

NEJI- Muito engraçado, Sasuke ¬¬

REI- Bem... Agora terei que ir a um compromisso real, não me esperem.

Assim que o rei saiu, a garota voltou ao quarto, vasculhando documentos e gavetas

KIBA- Mas que merd* você ta fazendo, Hanabi?!

HANABI- Cala a boca Kiba. To procurando uma coisa.

SASUKE- Pode ser presa por invasão a propriedade alheia

HANABI- Ele não faria isso, Uchiha. O _rei_ já tem muitos problemas comigo.

NEJI- Sabe que ele tenta... De verdade... Ser seu pai. Mas você não imagina como é difícil para ele te criar.

HANABI- Mas não é. Talvez _você_ saiba da verdade, Neji. É o mais velho. Deve saber algo sobre minha mãe.

SASUKE- Ele sabe. Mas não tem permissão pra falar. Todos nós sabemos, na verdade.

HANABI- Mas que mer...

KONAN- Olhe os modos, mocinha- Era uma figura esplêndida para um monstro. A mulher que se encontrava na frente deles era o monstro horrendo mais belo que eles já haviam visto adentrar aquele castelo. Konan, como era chamada, era a esposa do dono da fábrica de humanos. Possuía um cabelo azulado enfeitado com uma rosa branca semimorta, que ia até a altura dos ombros que ao seguir em direção do queixo, notava-se um pequeno piercing enferrujado sob sua pele clara e sem vida. - Soube da utopia proposta pelo rei.

KIBA- Com essa fofoca no reino, quem não sabe?

NEJI- Modos, Kiba. Sabe que se não se comportar, ela e seu bando de morcegos podem nos mat.... Esquece.

KONAN- Voltando ao assunto, seu pai se encontra?

NEJI- Saiu...

KONAN- Certo... Volto mais tarde. Até logo

...

SASUKE- Fecha a boca Neji, já ta fazendo uma piscina aqui.

NEJI- Muito engraçado, Uchiha ¬¬

SASUKE- Mas é sério Neji. Como você baba tanto por uma pessoa?!

KIBA- Sasuke, o Neji baba por _qualquer uma_

SASUKE- Ah é. Verdade. Esqueci desse detalhe. Valeu por lembrar.

SHIKAMARU- Então vamos nos preparar para a missão?

Depois de arrumar as malas, o cabelo, as pernas tortas e o cheiro de carne, os cinco irmãos zumbis foram para um lugar estranho e úmido que os tele transportou a um cemitério do mundo humano.

POVO-. . . *observando o lugar*

SHIKAMARU- Agora podemos descansar? *já deitando no chão*

SASUKE- Não, não podemos descansar agora. Temos que procurar abrigo.

KIBA- É só cava aqui e dormir! Kkkkkk

SASUKE- aff. . .

KIBA- to zoando. . .

SASUKE- Vamos.

E assim foram em busca de um hotel. . . Que aceita pessoas esquisitas.

**Líder- atenção, povo! Mande recadinho pra nós, por favor! . . . Seis ja leram a fic "O aluno: Hyuuga Neji"? É mó legal *-* Konoha High School tbm! *baba* \*¬*/**

**Buh (pessoa 3) - Até o próximo capitulo! Mandem sugestões, criticas e dinheiro o/**

**Pessoa 4 - (infelizmente para nos, ela esta viajando em um lugar onde não há internet...)**

**Somos o trio q esta escrevendo essa fic, mto obrigada e volte sempre [?] (os outros dois estão mto ocupados para escrever com a gente ; -; )**

**Jaan / Tcha neh / Jaa**


End file.
